Blond Day
by E.J.1029
Summary: Lucas tried to enjoy his Birthday. All is well... until something from his past comes back to haunt him... Again. Now Claus,Ninten and Ness have to deal with a stupid Lucas for a day. This is going to be a rough 24 hours.
1. Party Pooper

Hi guys! No time no see. Funny thing, took me only a few days after I made the first one, but I forgot to publish this one. My bad! Anyway, It's my first chapter story. Any don't worry. I'll have it finished quicker than I did this one.

Lucas hear a choir when he woke up. He turned from under his covers and took his phone from under his pillow. It was his phones alarm, playing Snowman, the remix of the one he heard from his adventure. He couldn't get the beat out of his head, so as a gift for saving the world, an orchestra mailed it to the house he lived in with Ness, Ninten and his brother Claus. And just like that, it became his alarm, his ringtone, his notification sound. Even when his phone turned on, and off, he had parts of the song that played. He didn't know why, but he was obsessed with this song. Which is why before he even lifted the covers over his head, he just sat there and listened. Listened to the soothing music that was emitting from his alarm.

" _Today is April 20th,"_ he thought to himself. " _What's suppose to happen today….. I know it's important… well to me at least."_ He thought and he thought as the music kept playing, but couldn't put his finger on it. " _Better go ask Claus."_

Lucas lifted the covers and was greeted with an unsuspected surprised.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LUCAS!" Ness, Ninten, and Claus were each all on a side of his bed, wearing red and yellow shirts.

He screamed. It was his first instinct. His next was to back up against the headboard since they were so close, but since it wasn't there, he landed on the floor back first, putting him back to sleep.

The three boys just stared, thinking that that was the last thing they expected to happen.

Ninten talked first. "You think it was wrong to teleport his bed to the living room."

"No," Claus began. "I think it was wrong that you forgot the head board!"

Ness was already irritated. The plan had already failed. "Guys it's 8 in the morning. Lets just pick him up and get him some ice."

"You're mad, aren't you?"

They were all at the table in their house eating omelettes, Lucas' favorite thing to eat. However, when Lucas woke up again, he just snatched the ice pack from Ness' hand and gave them the silent treatment. And since Lucas didn't cry and didn't seem worried, yeah he look pretty pissed.

Ness tried to calm him down "Look Lucas we're sorry we scared you like that.."

"I'm not mad that you did that," Lucas began. "I could never be mad at you guys for remembering my birthday. But would it have been so hard to give me my headboard?"

"SEE NINTEN?" Claus yelled from across the table. "TOLD YA SO!"

"Look it was an accident," Ninten said "It happens. Big deal."

"Well as long as you're okay, it was a success." Ness stated. They all then continued to eat until Ninten had a thought.

"Hey Claus.."

"For the last time Ninten, no we can't make s'mores from our hands using PK Fire", he said. "I've already tried that."

"I know I tried it to and made a mess in the kitchen, but that's not what I was going to ask. Aren't you and Lucas twin brothers?"

All three boys looked at each other, all thinking it was one of the stupidest things they've ever heard. "No Ninten. We're just two guys who look alike that were born at the same moment and have the same baby pictures together since birth. No relation at all."

Ninten ignored the sarcasm. "Right born at the same moment. So isn't your birthday today too?"

Ness gasped "Oh my god he's right. HE'S ACTUALLY RIGHT FOR ONCE!"

"YES! NINTEN 1, CLAUS 3 hundred…. 24," Ninten lowered his voice down realizing he's got a long way to go before claiming victory.

"325 now actually," Claus stated. "I was born first at 11 the day before, while Lucas was born at 12 in the morning. So I'm an hour older."

"Soooo you're birthday was yesterday?"

"Yep! But I don't like to celebrate it that much though…" Claus trailed off.

Ness could read Ninten's mind, who was about to ask why but, was stopped when he whispered, "Remember what we did yesterday…."

"Ohhh the grave site….. right."

"But it's not about me. Today it's about Lucas." Claus turned to his little brother. "So what do you want to do today?"

"Well…"

And all day they did whatever he wanted. They went to the park, the zoo, they even went to New Pork City (or what was left of it) and Lucas showed them how he defeated Porky and saved Claus, which wasn't what they expected to be doing, but no one complained. Later that night, they all set up a campfire outside and sat and watched the stars in the night sky.

"This was a great birthday!" Lucas exclaimed. "Thank You guys for taking me anywhere I wanted."

"Well we had to do something," Ninten said. "We were thinking all night last night, but didn't know what to do if you didn't like it, so we let you choose!"

"Well you guys made a great choice and I…." Lucas froze.

"Lucas,"Ness began are you alright."

Lucas was still in shock all he could say was "Claus. Full Moon."

"WHAT! Claus opened his eyes and saw his twin was right. There it was, a gigantic moon in front of his face. "HOLY SHIT WE GOTTA GO!"

Ness and Ninten, who were now scared, looked on as Lucas and Claus ran inside of the house, and eventually followed them.

"LUCAS JUST CALM DOWN AND GO SLEEP IN MY ROOM!," Claus shouted as he put Lucas on the steps that led to the upper floor.

"Claus I'm calmer than you are right now."

"JUST GO!"

"Okay Okay! Goodnight." Lucas then ran upstairs and into Claus' room. Claus then turned around to see the other two right behind him. And they needed answers.

"Dude what the hell was that?"

"Umm.. it's along story." Claus honestly didn't want to tell this story, since it's so so so so soooooo long, but he knew eventually he would have to tell them anyway.

"Well can you shorten it because that looked pretty serious," Ninten said. "I mean the only time I've seen you move like that was when you found out their was a Wii U at the flea market for sale….Which by the way,HUGE let down!"

"FOR THE RECORD!," Claus began, "It was a WII U for 50 buck. 50 BUCKS! Tell me that wasn't a good deal!".

Ness, who was use to this, got the others back on track….. again."I…. um…...well actually discuss this later. But Claus, what happened."

Claus sighed. "Well remember how we went to see the sighed of what happened at New Pork City? Well 10 years ago, when I was the Masked Man, I should have been given a gun that should have killed him from . But instead I was given a chip that annually makes 1 stereotype come true for up to 24 hours."

Ness was clueless. "What?"

"I shot Lucas with a gun that makes stereotypes come true."

"That's what I mean. Who the heck invented one of those? **WHY** did he invent one of those?"

"Well, truth is was always curious. He was the type of scientist to do stuff just to see if he could. He once made a detonator that could have destroyed Lucas where he stood and then destroyed it."

Ness and Ninten gave him quizzical looks.

"Hey, didn't say he was wise. Just smart."

Ness was now getting concerned, remembering the task at hand "And what stereotype was that?"

"Ummm…", Claus was twiddling his thumbs. "Did you know that Lucas is a natural blond."

Ness facepalmed. But Ninten didn't get the drift of where this was going.

"Sooo what is the stereotype for natural blonds?"

Now it was Claus' turn to facepalm."Stupidity Ninten. Stupidity." " _Wouldn't be surprised if Ninten was one too before I met him."_ He thought to himself.

"So He's going to be stupid tomorrow?"

"Yep. And before I was always able to remember and take him to our Aunt's house the day after and stay there until it ends, but my DAMN SMART PHONE DIDN'T REMIND ME!."

Ninten still had a few questions though. "But wait.!"

Claus and Ness looked at him and both said, "What now Ninten!?"

"Well what happens during the full moon? And what's wrong with Lucas being stupid?"

"You don't understand Ninten. Lucas will be STUPID! And even though he has his moments, like we all do, this type of stupidity is way worse than…. well you. No offense. Plus it's for a whole day."

"All taken. Wait none taken. Right Ness?"

"326. Anyway, whats up with the moon Claus?"

"For some strange reason," Claus began to pace back and forth. "It only happens on a full moon, so it doesn't happen every time. But for his birthday it's rare that their isn't one of some reason."

"Weird. But don't worry about that now Claus. What in the hell do we do with Lucas tomorrow?"

"Don't worry about that," Claus cracked his knuckles. "Claus the Man always has a plan."

"Yet you were the one freaking out and worrying the most. Ha!"

"Shut up Ninten. Anyway, the only way the plan could work perfectly is if we go to bed right now. We need rest so that we could do everything exactly in a way that doesn't have us complaining about what happened the day afterwards."

"Well okay then, let's go to sleep."

"Whatever," Ness said. "I'm tired anyway."

So with that being said the three psychics headed for bed preparing themselves for the day that they probably will never forget.


	2. The stupidity begins

The next morning, Ness and Ninten were the first ones to get up. Claus and Lucas however were still in the older brothers room. Doing what, the two psychics had no idea considering it's past 10 o'clock.

They were both sitting at the kitchen table and they were STARVING.

Ninten groaned. "Oh My God what's taking them so long?"

"I don't know," Ness answered. "But if this keeps up, then I'm pretty sure we'll die of starvation."

"Wait…. don't you know how to cook?"

"Only if you're tired of living. Besides, usually one of the twins gets up early and cooks something delicious. I'd rather wait than be on the news for killing you or worse, myself."

Ninten groaned again. He honestly didn't care if it would kill him right now. He just needs to eat something. Even a brick would do at this point.

20 minutes later, Ness and Ninten were still downstairs with no twins in sight. To try and take his mind off of having no food, Ninten had already eaten ice, sugar, and yes, even tried a brick. And now Ness was getting upset.

"Okay, now this is ridiculous. I'm going to wake them both up."

"But Ness, isn't Lucas stupid today?"

"Right. Maybe Claus needs help with him. Let's go help him."

With that being said, they went back upstairs to go see what was taking them both so long.

Meanwhile, Claus was upstairs with Lucas, who was at this point, retarded. They were up since 7, training Lucas into at least knowing some of the basic smart things about himself.

"Alright. Let's try this again. Your name is pronounced as.."

"Lucas!,"Lucas said as he raised his hands in achievement.

Claus signed. "Finally! After 2 hours we..."

They both heard a knocking.

"Oh my god! Claus, my brains trying to get out of my head. It wants me to open up before it decides to attack me!"

"Lucas calm down. It was only the door." Claus then yelled. "It's open."

Ness and Ninten walked and quickly realized while there was absolutely no chance that Claus was making breakfast. They saw both twins with their hair undone, but in their basic clothing, with the exception that they both had on name tags. Claus looked a little irritated, while Lucas looked like he was staring into deep space.

"Hey Lucas, please tell me you know these guys names."

"Yep." He pointed at one of them. "Your Ness, and the other guy is Nintendo."

"Close enough," Ninten said.

"Um Claus, could we speak to you real quick?"

"Sure but Ninten has to stay here. I can't trust him to be by himself."

"Fine," Ninten said as he walked towards Lucas and Claus towards Ness as they went into the hallway.

"Claus are you sure Lucas just doesn't have memory loss and isn't stupid?"

"I thought the same thing this morning, but all the other times he remembered me. I guess each year he has a different level of stupidity. Today he just woke up and forgot his name and when he took a look around, he thought I was Anakin Skywalker."

"Yeah, by the way, maybe you should throw away your masked man stuff. It makes your room look like it belongs to a manic. And what are the nametags for?"

"So he can remember my name."

"And his nametag?"

"So he could remember his own name."

"Wow. It's that bad?"

"Yep. And It's probably worse than we think."

"Alright one last question. If he's as stupid as we think he his, then why did you leave him with Ninten?"

Claus gasped, never thinking about that. He opened the door and saw his room in SHREDS. His drawer was cut in half as well as all of his clothes. His sheets were reduced to scraps and his mattress wasn't given any mercy either. Lastly, there was Ninten and Lucas, whose clothes were all torn apart into rags and the blond one was holding his light sword.

"Hey look Anakin. I'm Lucas Skywalker!"

Ness and Claus facepalmed.

"We weren't even gone for 2 minutes and you destroyed my room?"

"No," Ninten said. "He did. I just watched him do it."

Claus was pissed. "What the fuck Ninten? Why didn't you stop him?"

"Because, it feels great to place blame on someone else and be right for once."

Lucas was confused. "Wait whose Blame and why is Nintendus trying to put him on me?"

"It's Ninten, and…..well….. I don't know how to respond."

"Didn't that count as a response?"

Claus and Ness both couldn't help but laugh uncontrollably.

"Wow, even when stupid, Lucas is still smarter than Ninten."

Ness, Claus and Ninten went down the stairs getting ready for breakfast (brunch now), but Lucas stared at the steps cluelessly.

"Lucas get down here," Ninten said.

Lucas stared at him like a deer in headlights, but looked at his nametag and realized he's still Lucas. "How?"

"Just use the stairs!," Claus yelled.

"Um… I'm pretty sure that you mean glasses, but I'm sure they're for seeing. That's not gonna help me get down there."

Ness burst into laughs again. He couldn't help himself.

"And you said he's smarter than me."

"I guess you are both equal levels of retarded", Claus suggested.

Ness cleared his throat to try to stop laughing, but it only made him laugh harder.

Ninten then had an idea. "Claus, where's the flashlight ?"

"Ninten, for the last time, no one is dumb enough to be scared of….", Claus stopped to think for a minute and realized it could be possible Lucas is that stupid. "Even if it does work, it's on top of the fridge."

"Are you kidding me?!" Ninten knew this plan was out of the question. Since the fridge is so tall, it takes them all to stack on each other to almost reach the top of the fridge. But since Ness is still cracking up on the floor and Lucas can't even come down the steps let alone know what to do with it, the flashlight was futile at this moment.

"But you can use your camera phone."

"Right." Ninten took out his phone and took a few minutes to get out his flashlight. He then turned off the lights and shown the remaining one at Lucas. "Hey Lucas look behind you!"

Lucas turned around and seen the most creepiest thing, which was his own shadow… Which to him was pretty terrifying.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH," He screamed and stepped back, causing him to trip and tumble all the way down the stairs and land face first, knocking him out.

Claus was actually at a loss for words.

"Honestly", Ninten began, "I didn't even think that would work. But at least he's down the steps.. right?

Ness was actually on his way to stop laughing, but after witnessing Lucas being scared of his own shadow, sent tears of laughter in his eyes. He was literally crying now at the sight of Lucas' stupidity.

Claus however had made a conclusion: He was officially surrounded by morons for the next 13 and a half hours, and they haven't even eaten yet.

This was going to be a long day.


	3. I can do your Job Better

Since Lucas was currently retarded, Ness couldn't cook, and the last time the gave Ninten a wooden spoon he set the kitchen on fire, Claus was their only option for food. "Alright," Claus began,"Who wants what for lunch?"

"no, no, No, NO, NO!" Ninten shouted. "We can't eat lunch without having breakfast!"

Claus, who was waiting for Ness to go against Ninten, looked at him, but Ness just looked back and shrugged. "What can I say? It's the most important meal of the day."

"Well it's 12:30 in the afternoon! What do you want me to do, turn back time!?"

"Claus we know PSI," Ness said. "I'm pretty sure if we figure it out, we could turn back time if we wanted to."

"WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ON NESS!?"

"Come on guys, this isn't the good time to start an argument," Ninten noted. "I mean just look at poor Lucas over there."

Lucas who had bandages all over him from falling down the steps, was holding a plate towards his mouth. He tried to bite the plate, but heard a cracking sound and spit out a it wasn't food, he put it down and started to look bored and hopeless, since he had know idea what was edible anymore.

"That's pretty sad"

"Yeah. Let's just make him breakfast then we'll skip to dinner. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

"Agreed!"

"Okay. Ninten, take Lucas, wash his mouth, and take his tooth and put it under his pillow,"Claus instructed. "Ness, you set the ingredients out we need for omelettes and put the dishes on the table."

"Got it. What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to keep an eye on Ninten."

Ness shrugged "But…"

Before he could finish, a large thump was heard, and the two boys turned around to see Lucas on the floor and Ninten dragging him.

"COME ON LUCAS GET UP! WE HAVE TO GO UPSTAIRS."

"NO! I'M NOT GETTING BACK ON THAT DEATH TRAP!"

Ness then changed his mind. "I can't argue with that decision."

"Great. Get started."

They all began to complete their tasks, Ness going to the kitchen to find the ingredients and Claus went to go deal with Ninten and Lucas.

If they ranked their strength, normally Ness and Claus would be the strongest, while Ninten would outrank Lucas by a little. But if Lucas either got upset or really, really didn't want to do something, he would surpass the entire house, which was proven when he came in the top 5 in the Smash Tournament in 2008, only getting beaten by veterans. And right now, he definitely did NOT want to even look at a set of steps right now.

However, Ninten, who already knew this information, still wouldn't be deterred and kept trying to get him upstairs.

"LUCAS COME ON," he said as he continued to tug on the boy's shirt.

"NO! NOTHING CAN MAKE ME GET BACK ON THOSE NON MOVING FISTS! NOT A WII U, NOT AN XBOX, NOT A PLAYSTATION, AND DEFINITELY NOT A NINTEN!"

Ness, who heard Lucas shouting from the kitchen, began to erupt in laughter again, while Claus was wondering how in the hell was he able to stay with these people for so long. He then attempted to pushed Ninten out of the way to talk to Lucas face to face, but Ninten had to use all of his force to stay put.

"Ninten, move."

"I can handle this on my own Claus. Why do you always feel like you have to chaperone me?"

"Because of your past! Anytime I leave you alone with my brother, there's always some mess that I have to clean up!"

"Oh come on Claus, you're over exaggerating! Name one time that actually-"

"When we went to the zoo, when you burned the house down, when we were out with Ness' parents to celebrate his 7th birthday, when you burned the house down AGAIN, our graduation, when you burned my grandmother's house down and she had to live with us for a week-"

"Ok, I see your poi-"

" when we went to Smash for a week, when you set Lucas' bird house that he made from scratch on fire, when we went to Hyrule to see Link-"

"When you burned Ana's house down that time you convinced Lucas to be your wingman," Ness injected.

"Okay that's enough-,"

"When Ana had to stay with us after you burned her house down, when you broke our Wii U, when you set your 3DS on fire, and last but not least, this morning."

"ALRIGHT! I SEE YOU'RE POINT! But I'm not going to improve if you don't trust me."

"Ninten, I can put in as much trust as the amount of bones I have in my body, and you will still fail me for the…the… Ness how many times did we just count?"

"Umm…. I don't know." Ness called out.

"Huh. Usually that's Lucas's department."

"Well just ask him."

"SEE THIS IS WHY I CAN'T TRUST YOU!"

"Look Claus, if you're really that confident in not being confident in me, why don't we just bet on it?"

Now Claus was intrigued. Also the last time they bet was when Ninten bet his 3ds on the hopes that he could cook omelettes for the house. Of course, being Ninten, he lost due to setting the kitchen on fire, as well as his DS "You know what, fine. If you can clean Lucas up before Ness finishes in the kitchen, then I'll give you my 3DS."

Ninten gasped at what he just heard the ginger say. Claus' 3DS was black with a golden earthbound logo from Super Smash Bros etched into the front; the best looking out of all of theirs. Style didn't matter to the others, but Claus always felt that he had to stand out. So if Ninten had not just a working 3ds, but a Special one like that, it would be a dream come true.

And all he had to do was take care of Lucas…..

Who was now tying himself to the banister….

"Deal! I mean, he can't possibly get worse than this…. right?"

"I don't know," Claus said before getting one of the chairs in the kitchen. "But I'm just gonna watch to find out."

"Claus you just said-"

"I'm not going to help you." Claus began to set up the chair. "Just watch you fail."


	4. Screw Ups

Meanwhile, Ness was in the refrigerator, trying to remember what they were making since he forgot when Claus and Ninten started up another argument. He was getting a little frustrated remembering, but he has the easy job.

 _At least I don't have to take care of Lucas right now. Then again, the worst that could happen right now is if-_

His thoughts were interrupted by the vibrations of his phone. He had just received a text from Claus, who was less than 5 feet away,(he really wanted to keep an eye on Ninten didn't he?) saying, "Make something!"

 _WHAT?! Claus wants ME to cook?! I can't cook! Even before the twins moved in we always ordered take out. WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO!?_

Ness was mentally freaking out and knew he needed to figure out a plan and FAST. Meanwhile Ninten had Lucas by a rope he tied himself to his leg with, dragging him up the stairs, with Claus sitting down stairs silently chuckling to death. He couldn't believe Ninten made this bet with him; he knew Ninten could barely take care of _himself!_ There was no way he has a chance. And Claus didn't even have to watch over him to know that, but he was only there for two reasons; to laugh at Ninten's pain of failure, and to make sure Ninten didn't cause Lucas any pain.

"See Claus," Ninten said as he was breathing heavily holding the rope with both hands. "I'm almost up the steps!"

"Yes Ninten. Its taken you 20 minutes to get up 15 steps. Congratulations!"

"Well, at least I got him up here. While you were just sitting on your ass and…. oh right. I can be so forgetful!" Ninten said with a chuckle.

"Right," Claus said unsurely. "Anyway, he still needs to be cleaned, dressed, and have his hair done how he usually does. Oh and you also needs to have all his wounds cleaned and needs the rope off his ankle."

Just then, Ninten raised his hand, and Claus immediately said, "And no, NOT in that exact order."

Ninten then gave him an offended look. "I wasn't going to ask that."

"It sure didn't look like it."

"Look Claus, I don't need your help. I got up the stairs just fine. I can do this on my own."

"Oh really?" Claus then quickly looked down and then looked back up at the clueless boy. "Lucas sure has been pretty quiet…"

"...yeah. He's actually being pretty good. I might just let him use the DS you're going to give me."

"Ninten…."

"Yes?"

"Look down."

"Claus if you trying to distract me from winning it's not gonna work because-" He quickly looked down. "HOLY SHIT LUCAS IS GONE!"

Claus nodded his head at what he already knew, as he looked back down to what Ninten was hold, which was just a rope, which was untied.

"That escaladed quickly didn't it?"

"OKAY! I lose. You win. I lose. Now I have to…um…. what did I bet on?"

"I don't know I'll think of something. I'd actually make fun of you for this for like 20 minutes, but my temporarily idiotic twin is missing. And since we didn't notice until he was missing, I have no idea where he could be. And he did it somehow without us hearing too. Maybe he's not as stupid as we thought…"

"Or…" Ninten began, "We're just getting dumber."

"Me? Stupid?"

"Well you did just trust him to me for over 30 minutes, while doing almost absolutely nothing. Soooo….."

Claus thought about it, then facepalmed, realizing that Ninten was actually _right_! Only a total dumbass could leave their own sibling with someone like Ninten, AND WATCH! Even if all he did was just drag him up the stairs.

"...I think I've spent way too much time with you."

Meanwhile in the kitchen…

"PK FREEZE!"

Ness said those words and used it to freeze the stove. He's never accidentally set anything on fire before….. Actually he's never fucked up this badly at _anything_ before. He was almost terrified he was going to set the whole house ablaze and almost had a heart attack until he noticed his psy worked it's magic.

"I've been…. hanging around… Ninten…... for way too long….," Ness said in between breaths. He grabbed a cup and went to the fridge to get water. He took a drink to calm himself down. He immediately took the realization that there was absolutely no way in HELL he was going to cook for the anyone… EVER AGAIN! There was only 3 people who could fix this…. but one was currently stupid and the other is watching him. So he had to call his last resort….

Ness then took out his phone then dialed the number. As the phone rang, he started to be uncertain if he should do this. But he definitely knew if there wasn't something edible on the table before everyone came back, the guys would probably freeze him, set him onfire and eat him instead, or even worse…. _hid his hat again!_

"Yep… I have to do this" Ness mumbled.

Ninten and Claus were looking for Lucas, and since they had nothing to go on they were looking all over the house. They checked the living room, the bathrooms and the kitchen, but nothing. They did notice that the stove was frozen, but that wasn't their priority right now. They were about to check in the basement until Claus came to his senses, and held Ninten back from the door.

"Wait a sec… what the fuck are we doing?"

"What are you talking about Claus? Were looking around for your stupid! And I thought I was forgetful!"

"Ninten, Lucas is somewhere upstairs."

"And how would you know that?", Ninten asked.

"He's afraid of stairs."

Both boys then ran all the way back upstairs. They heard noises coming from Lucas' room, and stopped at his door.

"You ready for this Claus?"

"I've been doing this for years Ninten. I should be asking you the same thing."

Then, as ready as they were ever going to be, they burst into the room and immediately knew that they were not as ready as they thought they were. There was Lucas, with Claus' light sword, and only had on a pair of red and yellow underwear.

"Well", Ninten began. "Didn't see that coming."

"You'll never take me alive ass clowns!"

Ninten couldn't help but laugh. "Claus, you are an ass and you do look like a clown."

"...he called us both ass clowns."

"Aww man."

"Anyway, Lucas, come with us, we need to clean you up before we starve to death."

"Yeah Luke! Ness is probably being tortured by waiting for us while looking at whatever he made for dinner."

"I, Lucas SKYWALKER, REFUSE TO BOW TO YOUR LOGIC! I WILL NEVER GO WITH YOU UNWILLINGLY! NOW GET READY FRO THE PAIN OF MY-" Before he could finish, he dropped to the floor, which caused Ninten to scream.

"Relax Ninten. He's alive." He then walked over to where the fallen Lucas laid dormant, but still alive and put his finger on his neck. "See. He still has a pulse."

"So, what the fuck happened?"

"The shots had been reversed and Lucas' brain is undoing the effects. What I don't get though, is that it's way too early. It's not suppose to happen for another 13 hours. Unless…"

They then looked outside, but even though it answered the questions they already had, it rose more.

"IT'S NIGHT!?"


End file.
